


Better Days

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Former Templar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Devyn Trevelyan considers her life before Haven.(A drabble I've been playing with off and on for forever.)
Relationships: Solas & Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 2





	Better Days

* * *

Devyn felt so out of place amongst the brave men and women of the Inquisition, the disassociation enhanced by her fight with the little vials she'd been drinking from for half of her life. She spent most days in a haze, the fog around her head clearing on occasion when with the people she was growing to care for. 

Meeting the Knight-Captain again, though he didn't use that title any longer, after the mayhem of Kirkwall was tense at first, to say the least; however, the two found some comfort in each other. Their shared experiences gave them more than enough of a base upon which a new relationship besides that of Superior and Subordinate. Their roles had reversed now as Devyn found herself thrust into a position she never asked for, and Cullen's willingness to be kind to her was a comfort. 

Kirkwall had been a troubling time for everyone involved directly in the conflict. At the time, Devyn had just been another recruited as a child, with the Order's indoctrination her only reality. But even she could see the madness brewing in the leadership. Her twin sister's magical inclination had instilled enough sympathy towards mages within her to believe that what she was doing was protecting those within the tower. It was more than some. More than those who viewed magic and mages as some evil to be kept in check. There was little chance of saving those who fell into that trap and continued the cycle of abuse. 

Cullen had been in that trap for a while. Devyn recognized it when they'd first met in the Gallows, not long after her transfer from Ostwick. She was afraid of him then, to the point of making sure she stayed in the background. Now she could recognize a broken man on an unsteady path to some kind of redemption. He wanted to become better, be more than what he was. Devyn took this knowledge so that the two could learn more about each other's experiences. They couldn't have been more different.

Devyn and her twin sister, Jane, were the sixth and seventh children born to a wealthy family of noble Free Marchers with exceptionally strong ties to the Chantry. Devyn did not grow up to know her family, with all of her siblings older by several years and having little attachment to the two sisters. Jane was taken to the Circle in Ostwick when her abilities manifested. Devyn was given to the Templars. They were fortunate enough to have the luxury of writing letters to each other, and weren't forbidden from speaking after Devyn had taken her oaths. But all it took was a series of careless mistakes to ruin everything. Her punishment was Kirkwall.

To learn that Cullen had chosen the Order when he had a family who loved him baffled Devyn. That he'd been so taken by the supposed heroics of the guards outside his small town's Chantry… she'd laughed at first, before apologizing. She felt bad for him. Devyn could at least resent a family she never truly knew for putting her on this path. Cullen had done it to himself. He couldn't have known what he was getting into, but she wondered what he regretted after living the truth. 

Cassandra was equally as confusing. Though she had so far gotten along incredibly well with the Seeker, Devyn still found her properly terrifying. Leliana as well, for different reasons. They were true figures of power. That they put so much stock into Devyn's decisions was terrifying. Faith was terrifying.

Least baffling, yet still shocking, of the lot was Josephine. Devyn had some idea of what to expect from a noble woman, but Josephine was… well, she was perfect. She was kind and humble and never put anyone beneath her, unlike any other noble Devyn had ever interacted with before. Devyn found herself instantly attracted to the beautiful woman and had made a small effort to flirt with her. 

This backfired instantly, as Josephine hadn't picked up on Devyn's attempts. It had left her feeling awkward as she left the office.

But not this awkward.

Devyn blinked and she realized that she was standing outside of the apothecary's hut, a few feet from the window. Her memory failed her and she couldn't remember why she was standing in that landing, the crisp air blowing through her loose hair and biting at the stark freckles on her sun-kissed cheeks. Her brows furrowed and she began to check her person for whatever could give an answer. Bow, quiver, small pack strapped to her thigh. Just the usual. 

"Herald," the velvet voice of the resident elven apostate said from a few feet away. She turned towards Solas to see him looking her over, his head cocked thoughtfully to the side. 

"Solas," she said, feeling some relief. He was perceptive, perhaps he knew what had brought her here. "I… I seem to have lost myself a bit. Again."

"So it seems," he nodded, his hands behind his back as he appraised her.

Devyn fidgeted with her fingers awkwardly. "I… I don't suppose you know what brought me here?"

"To the apothecary for potions, I imagine," he responded. 

"How long…"

"Long enough."

Devyn groaned and bowed her head, closing her eyes as she attempted to retrace the path that had led her here. But whatever it had been was gone. 

"You haven't taken lyrium in some time," Solas noted, stepping over to start a dialogue with her. She appreciated his efforts and eased as he approached.

"Two weeks," she said, letting herself smile. The two had become the most unlikely friends, Solas appreciating her open mind and curiosity about subjects she knew little of and Devyn appreciating how forthcoming he was with her. Though she was ex-Templar, she was a good listener. She knew that he could feel the residual lyrium in her blood, like any strong mage, and they'd spoken of the matter a couple times before. "My new record." 

"Impressive," he praised.

"You don't need to do that," she said, brushing it off and looking away. "I appreciate it, but I could be doing better. It's too tempting..."

"If it were meant to be easy, I doubt that the Chantry would have had such an impressive army at its disposal." He offered her an encouraging smile. She met his gaze at this and smiled back up at him. "I don't know why you came this way, but if you'd like, I have a recipe for a potion. It clears the mind to encourage dreams. Perhaps it might be of use to you for these moments of dissociation and memory loss that you're experiencing."

Devyn found herself relaxing at the thought. She could use some better dreams. "Maker, could you? That sounds excellent, I would be in your debt." She realized suddenly and began to rummage through her little pack for a small journal. "I've parchment and a stylus, if you wouldn't mind writing it down?"

"I would be happy to." He took the journal when she flipped it to a fresh page. Devyn watched him closely, noting his swirling penmanship that was somehow messy and elegant all at once, as though skilled for another language.

Elfroot, lavender, valerian, and a couple other simple herbs that she could only imagine the effect they'd have when combined. The directions made it into a tincture, and she did her best to commit the recipe to memory and turned the corner of the page to mark the spot.

"I envy your memory," she admitted with a light-hearted smile as she bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you, Solas. You've been a dear. Please, if there is ever anything you need, just ask."

He smiled back at her and looked her over like she was a curious thing. "I will keep that in mind."

She fixed her posture and nodded her head towards the apothecary, slightly gesturing with her book. "I'm, uh, going to go try this now."

Solas smiled and said, "Let me know if I might be of assistance."

Devyn bowed her head again and chewed on the inside of her cheek, the smile on her face maintained as she set to work. With luck, better days were on their way.


End file.
